The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly to an organic light-emitting diode displays.
Active matrix organic light-emitting devices (AMOLED) have advantages of high contrast ratios, fast response speeds, free of backlight sources, etc. Thus, they are widely used in products such as mobile phone screens, computer displays, full-color televisions, etc.
In order to achieve a full-color AMOLED, contrast ratio of the AMOLED must be increased. Parallel RGB AMOLEDs are employed to achieve existing full-color AMOLEDs. This type of display program requires use of a fine metal mask (FMM) in order to achieve full-color patterns. However, as they are limited by aperture ratio and width of the FMM grid, it is difficult to achieve a high-resolution AMOLED. Meanwhile, numerous manufacturing processes of FMMs are very sophisticated and lead to higher production costs.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an organic light-emitting diode display to solve problems existing in the prior art.